Poseidons Visit
by PercyJacksonPoseidon
Summary: "Dad?" Percy questioned, furiously wiping away his tears, "What are you doing here?" Poseidon gripped his son's wrists in order to halt the movement, "It's not shameful to cry, Percy." Annabeth died protecting Percy during the Giant War. One week later, Percy has reached his emotional limit. What happens when Poseidon comes to visit his son? Will having his father there help Percy?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or it's characters. **

**This Fiction turned out slightly different than anticipated, but I'm fairly pleased with the outcome.**

**This work was betaread by "freakyFangirl13", So I owe a huge thanks to her. Oh, and please review.  
**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

ΣΩΘΔ

Percy was sitting in his house alone, a defined silence swirling around him, but he didn't feel the need to break it. His mother, Sally, was out working, gone to get her book published, while his step-father, Paul, was grading papers at school.

The war with Gaea had ended just over a week ago, but Percy was still haunted. Tartarus and the battle were still fresh in his mind, tormenting him greatly throughout the day and night. However, his biggest ghost was Annabeth. She'd died protecting him, her oath to keep with a final breath. As she died in his arms that day, the prophesied line had rang though his mind and he knew.

**An Oath to Keep with Final Breath.**

_Annabeth was trying hard not too cry, Chiron brushed a tear from her cheek. "Stay with Percy, child." he told her._

_"Keep him safe. The prophecy - remember it!"_

_"I-I will."_

_"Chiron..."Annabeth said, "You told me the Gods made you immortal only so as long as you were needed to train heroes. If they dismiss you from camp-"_

_"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger," he insisted, "Swear upon the River Styx"_

_"I-I swear it upon the River Styx." Annabeth said._

_Thunder rumbled outside._

All those years ago, five and half to be exact, when she swore on the River Styx to Chiron to protect him. And it was because of that, that she wasn't here anymore. He couldn't believe she was actually gone. His Wise Girl.

Sally had been supportive of her sons mourning stage, in fact the death of Annabeth hit her just as hard. She understood what her son was going through, therefore she left him be. She knew he needed time and not to be smothered or forced to talk. Sally knew Percy was like his father, too prideful to seek comfort.

For the days following the end of the war Percy often visited the beach. It was his home turf and he could think clearly there - he could mourn there. However, today he never went. For some reason he just didn't feel up too it. So, now he was sitting on his sofa in silence, staring lifelessly at the blank wall opposite him. It was as the silence stretched on into minutes that Percy involuntary replayed Annabeth's last moments in his mind. Tears began forming in his dull green eyes as the images flashed across his lids. Crumpling in on himself, Percy buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

It was a few minutes later when he felt a warm hand grip his shoulder. The owners grip was strong yet comforting, and it was oddly familiar. Pulling his face from his palms and letting them drop dead by his knees, Percy looked up. Stood in front of him, looking exactly as always, was Poseidon. The Gods usual black hair was a little messy, but not overly so, his sea-green eyes were flecked with concern as he look down at Percy, and his usual 'smile crinkles' around his eyes and cheeks were flattened with worry.

"Percy, my boy."

"Dad?" Percy questioned, furiously wiping away his tears, "What are you doing here?"

Poseidon gripped his son's wrists in order to halt the movement, "It's not shameful to cry, Percy."

Percy nose scrunched upwards, much like Sally's did when she disagreed with something. Sighing, Poseidon slowly moved around, sitting carefully on the sofa next to him. Letting go of his wrists, he then placed a comforting hand on Percy shoulder.

"I miss her, dad." The teen sniffed.

Percy was frustrated beyond no ends. Why Annabeth, why her? Hadn't the Fates tortured him enough? Percy didn't want to show weakness, especially in front of his father, but his bottled up emotions were pushing his restraint.

"I know, Percy." Poseidon said, giving Percy shoulder a light squeeze, "But you have to remember that it isn't the end."

Poseidon wasn't entirely sure how too comfort his son. He'd never really been put in this position before, not even with Triton. However, he couldn't just watch his son in this state, especially when that son was Percy. So, despite not sure about what to do, he knew he had to try something.

In all honesty Poseidon had never understood the attachment that passed though his son to the daughter of Athena. He never understood why they loved each other. Because Percy was so much like Poseidon, and Annabeth was so like Athena, he could never understand how they could be compatible, especially when their parents definitely weren't. But despite the fact Poseidon only half-way approved of the girl, Percy was his son, and he was happy with her, so he left it be.

But now his son was hurting. It was no ones fault but Gaea's', everyone knew that, but Poseidon suspected somewhere deep down in Percy that he blamed Annabeth for leaving him. Naturally the blame would pass over time, besides it wasn't real, it was merely apart of the mourning stage.

"I know it's not, dad! But I feel like it is! She was always there, and now she's not. I loved -love- her." Percy mused, angry and almost unaware.

"Percy, you will see her again. You denied immortality a second time, you are still mortal. You will die and you will see her again, Son. You will see her in Elysium." Poseidon said, trying to bring some awareness into the boy.

Percy sniffed.

The more Percy thought about Annabeth, the more his sadness began slowly fading. However, the feeling that was replacing it was not good. He was growing angry. Why did everything happen to him? Why were people being taken from him still? What right did the Fates have to continue messing with his life? Percy wanted to find them, find them and make them pay. How dare they! He knew self-pity was like throwing away your pride, it was almost being selfish, but Percy thought that after everything he'd done, everything he'd given and the pain he'd been returned with, that he'd earned it.

"Why? Why Annabeth, why not me?" Percy choked angrily.

"Percy-" Poseidon started, but was cut off by a loud and choked frustrated scream.

Percy stood, emotion mixed with power radiating off him as he glared towards the sky. The Sea God knew what was coming. Percy was his son, and Poseidon had done this himself many times after losing a loved one.

Instantaneously shooting up and following his son's movement, Poseidon reached forward, hands reaching for Percy's shoulders. As the watery sea green eyes met there owners, Percy face crumpled in despair. Poseidon could feel his son's powers acting up instantly. Near Upper Manhattan a hurricane was beginning to blaze. The God could stop it easily, after all he was the one to give Percy his powers, however he knew that this was Percy's way to calm down. The only thing Poseidon distanced from Percy was the control of the sea, knowing the outcome of that would be much worse. Poseidon would deal with the damage inflicted later.

Sally had once told him that Percy and he were shockingly similar, more so than people actually realized. It was now that he was finally witnessing it for himself. Because of this he knew not to interrupt Percy little outburst. If Sally was right, which she likely was, Percy wouldn't want to be shut down. His son needed to vent, just like Poseidon would himself. The Sea didn't like to be withheld and Percy had withheld his emotions. This was the destructive aftermath.

After an hour rant about The Fates, Gaea, Death and Unfairness, Percy finally calmed. His powers slowed and came to a halt, eventually returning Manhattan to it normal, clam state. As they did, Percy collapsed on the sofa in exhaustion, and gradually began to weep again.

Percy had been so strong during the recent War. He'd been independent and a leader. Poseidon knew what that was like. Percy knew he couldn't have relied on anyone no matter how much he wanted to, even after Tartarus. He couldn't show weakness, for if he did, everyone would've lost hope. Being a Child of the Big Three, and the Demigod of two major Prophecies, there are expectations from everyone. Expectations that Percy was forced to live up to.

Percy needed someone, and right now Poseidon knew that. As the God made his way back to the sofa, he wrapped his arms around his son comfortingly. Despite not being a good father in the past, he knew he needed to be one now.

Poseidon thought back to when he had to leave Sally behind and the pain he felt when he did so. He knew remotely what Percy was feeling. Percy had lost Annabeth, and Poseidon had lost Sally. Yes, they were different, Annabeth was dead while Sally was alive, yet just like Annabeth to Percy, Poseidon could never have Sally. Losing the one you dearly love will forever leave a scar.

"Percy, I know I haven't been much of a father too you, but know I'll always be here. You just have to ask. Annabeth was special to you. She was, and she wouldn't want you too be like this. Yes, you must mourn, but never forget who you are. Don't forget her either, but accept it." Poseidon said softly, a single hand running lightly through his son's messy hair.

Percy made a choking noise as if to protest, but Poseidon continued, "I know it is easier said than done, my son. But believe me, it will get better. The pain of losing your mother was unbearable, but I managed after a while. It will get easier. But Percy, you will see Annabeth again. She is waiting for you."

Percy nodded and sat in thought for some time, feeling some what better, albeit not much. Annabeth was gone, but his father was here. Percy wriggled in Poseidon's grip, twisting to look into his father eyes. As the two greens meet, what Percy saw in his father iris' shocked him massively. There was no pity. But what was held in his eyes was beyond different from looks he now received from everyone else. What held in Poseidon's eyes was pride. That was all. There was no doubt, worry or shame. Nothing. No negative emotion. There was just one singular emotion, one that looked fierce and burned brightly. Pride.

Noticing his son confusion and surprise, a small smiled played along Poseidon's mouth. Percy was obliviously amusing sometimes.

"You've done well these past years, Percy. Whatever you choose to do next with your life, know that you are mine. I have said it before and I will again. You, Perseus, are a true son of the Sea God. Never forget that."

The Demigod nodded, relaxing more into his father's embrace.

Poseidon could still sense that Percy was unbelievably sad. How could he not be? So pulling his only mortal son closer, Poseidon grip tightened protectively. He would always be there for Percy. Despite his past actions of not being a good father, he still had the future. He would help Percy with his mourning of Annabeth, and he'd remain in Percy life afterwards.

ΣΩΘΔ

Unknown to the pair perched upon the couch, Iris had been watching from above, watching the father and son. Also unknown to them she'd set up a link, an Iris message, one sent to Sally Jackson. The mother of the demigod, and old flame of Poseidon, watched the pair with pride.

Sally viewed as Percy finally let his emotions lose and let himself feel. She knew it was his only chance to move on. And she watched as Poseidon became an openly caring father and helped their son with that.

Even looking at them now, merely sat in silence, Poseidon comforting Percy with just his presence, Sally was beyond proud.

Percy was just like Poseidon in many different ways, it was even shocking to her sometimes. However, now she knew it too be a good thing, for if he wasn't this last hour may not have happened. This was the father-son moment Sally had always wanted to happen.

And as Percy lay comfortably in his fathers arms, Sally knew things could only get better from here.


End file.
